Say It Again
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: A quick One shot of something I read on Facebook. "Say it again." He insisted "I love you." She said again. SoMa (WARNING: Very Sad!)


**Hello~ Well I just read this super sad story on Facebook (I don't know if it's real or not) But I decided to make it into a Soma Romance. It's not a happy ending folks so if you don't like drama and sadness don't read on, alright~y? Alright! Please enjoy this fanfic!**

Soul and Maka were racing down Death City on Soul's bike, they were hitting 80...90...100 km/h. Maka got a little nervous, she never liked the bike herself and today Soul was being espicially crazy. She gripped Soul's waist tighter.

"What's wrong Maka? Scared?" The white haired weapon teased. She also noticed that Soul had been swerving his bike a lot too.

"Soul, slow down we're in no rush for this mission!" The blonde meister yelled over the roar of the engine. Over the years the meister had gotten used to Soul's crazy ways, his speeding bike, the fact that he liked to drink a little on the weekends, things like that. It was one of the reasons why they had fallen in love in the first place. He was her wild side, and she, his calm. They balanced eachother out perfectly and they wouldn't want it any other way.

"Maka, reach in the bag in the back." The weapon boy said. She obliged and twisted around to open the bag. Out of it she pulled a black helmet, it had red marks at random on it, "I keep it just incase. Maka, put it on."

"Why? I never needed one before." She replied sternly.

"For, me, just this one time alright?" he sighed. She nodded and put the helmet on, fastening the strap at the bottom.

"Why did you have me do that?" The female meister asked.

"Because I love you." He replied bluntly. It came as a shock to her because her never had a good way with words before.

"Wrap your arms around me." He asked. She obliged, pulling her arms around his waist and leaning against his cold leather jacket.

"Why did you want me to do that?" She asked.

"Because I love you." He replied again. Now Maka began to get worried, he said the same sentence twice in a row.

"Are you alright Soul?" She asked him nervously.

"Ya, I'm cool Maka." He nodded and continued to speed down the road. "Maka, why are we dating?"

"W-what?!...well, because, I love you baka." She mumbled.

"Say it again." He insisted.

"I love you," She said again "Why are you making me do all this Soul?" Soul smiled sadly, he put his hand around the brake on the handle bar. He squeezed it twice having no affect. Then it came to her. The brakes were shot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Panic set in motion.

"Soul?!" She yelled. The bike started to pick up speed and swerve, control of the machine was gone, as they sped past buildings. Soon they were just a few feet away from a building.

50ft

40ft

30ft

20ft

10ft

5ft

3ft

"SOUL!" was the last thing the blonde screeched before gripped her boyfriends waist in terror and closing her eyes.

Darkness. That's all she felt. Then, there was light. And colours. Faces. filled with panic, relief and smiles. Everything was hazy when the blonde meiser awoke. Her friends surrounded her.

"Maka, you're alright!" Tsubaki smiled at her friend. Liz and Patti did the same, she noticed Black*Star wasn't there. Neither was Kid.

"Where are the guys?" Maka asked. The three girls smiles faded and they turned into grief stricken frowns.

"Oh Maka..." Liz whispered.

~In the next room over~

"You can't go. Not now. You're my best friend...come on dude. Wake up...please." A blue haired boy said. Standing over a white haired teen. The monitor above the patient was flat lined. It had been flat lined for 4 hours 43 minutes and 52 seconds. The blue haired teen had counted. It had been near to 5 hours that his friend was dead. And he was already feeling himself slip away into a depression.

~Maka's Hospital Room~

_Boyfriend saves girlfriend's life in motorcycle acciden_t. The headline read. _After finding out of the faulty brake on his bike, Death Scythe Soul 'Eater' Evans, gave his only helmet to his partner and lover meister Maka Albarn. Asking her if she could say 'I love you.' And hold him one last time before his death. Truly a Romeo's death._

That's what it said. Tears stained the newspaper. Maka crumpled it up and through it at the wall. A hot lump of bitter sadness formed in her throat.

"KYAA!"

**Stopping it there, because you know, it's a one shot. Maybe if I get some review (Wink wink) I'll continue, bye for now though minna!**


End file.
